1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water amusement device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a squirt gun device wherein activation of the squirt gun also activates the emission of light, and a method of play using the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Squirt gun devices have been known for a long time. A typical squirt gun device will generally include a gun shaped housing having a barrel shaped portion and a handle portion depending therefrom, a fluid tank, a pumping mechanism in communication with the tank, and a water passage which extends from the tank to an opening located in front of the barrel.
In operation, discharge of fluid from a typical squirt gun is driven by a trigger which is coupled to the pumping device. Squeezing the trigger drives the pumping device to pressurize the tank. The pressure forces fluid to flow from the tank, through the water passage and out of the opening. There are also known squirt gun devices wherein the trigger activates motor coupled to the pumping mechanism.
Typically, squirt guns are relegated to outdoor use where the flowing streams of water do not generally cause any serious property damage or present any potential hazard. However, and obviously, flowing streams of fluid discharged from these squirt guns can damage property. Indoor use may damage walls, floors, and fabrics and can also create serious potential hazards, such as shorting out electrical appliances and outlets, or creating slippery surfaces. As such, squirt guns are typically not used indoors.
Consequently, there would be a benefit in a squirt gun device which has an alternative entertaining use when utilized indoors. Furthermore, to some there may also be an aesthetical benefit in illuminating the squirt gun device during use. What is needed is a squirt gun that uses light sources to provide an alternative entertaining use in conjunction with or aside from the normal discharge of fluid.